Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{8r + 2}{4r - 9} \div \dfrac{1}{6}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{8r + 2}{4r - 9} \times \dfrac{6}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(8r + 2) \times 6} {(4r - 9) \times 1}$ $t = \dfrac{48r + 12}{4r - 9}$